


Criminal

by sheca504



Series: Rhack Songfics [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Jack is a bad man, M/M, Rhys as Jack's PA, but Rhys loves it, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheca504/pseuds/sheca504
Summary: A songfic using the song, "Criminal" by Britney Spears. Jack is a criminal and bad man but Rhys loves that dangerous man





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Borderlands or it's characters nor do I own the song "Criminal". Just using them to make this silly little story.

_He is a hustler, he's no good at all_  
_He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum_  
_He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable_  
_He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_

Jack is...not a good man but he is a damn good businessman. He knows exactly what to say and what to offer to make anybody believe anything he wants them to believe. With his charisma, smarts, and the shark smirk of his, he has the most strongest man wrap around his finger. And if they don’t fall for that, well he is quick to airlock them or put a bullet in between their eyeballs.

  
_I know you told me I should stay away_  
_I know you said he's just a dog astray_  
_He is a bad boy with a tainted heart_  
_And even I know this ain't smart_

Vaughn and Yvette had warned me for a thousand times to be careful around Jack. That isn’t safe for me to be around him or get serious with him. I know that I shouldn’t be with him but I can’t help it.

_But mama, I'm in love with a criminal_  
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright_  
_All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy_

I love the rush of it all. Normally, I just like a quiet and peaceful life with coding and my two best friends but Jack seems to have shown me a whole new, wildlife that really gets the blood flowing. And I hate to say it but I have really fallen for the guy. He is the type of guy that I wouldn’t bring home to the family and that makes him even more alluring to me.

_He is a villain by the devil's law_  
_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun_  
_The man's a snitch and unpredictable_  
_He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none_

I have lost count the number of people that I witness Jack killed in front of me. His moods can switch at a drop of hat. I have learned a long time ago to stop trying to reach his conscience about his unnecessary killings but it’s no use. I know he sees himself as a hero but anybody can tell you that he is the villain. Even the devil himself wouldn’t mess with Jack.

_Oh, I know, should've let go, but no_  
_Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart_  
_And even I know this ain't smart_  
_But mama, I'm in love with a criminal_  
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright_  
_All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy_

I would follow that man wherever he goes. Not the most wisest thing to say but I can’t seem to let him go. Around him, I can’t seem to think rationally. All logic goes out the window but I can’t seem to bring myself to care.

_And he's got my name_  
_Tattooed on his arm, his lucky charm_  
_So I guess it's okay, he's with me_

Recently, we got tattoos of each other’s names. He can be really possessive and he wants everybody to know that I’m his. I refuse to get his name at first until I talked to him to get my name on him also. It seems to work out because he thinks that it got some luckiness to it and now he calls it his lucky charm ever since.

_And I hear people talk_  
_Try to make remarks, keep us apart_  
_But I don't even hear, I don't care_

Being with Jack comes with a lot of unwanted attention. There has been a ton of people who had come up to me, trying to get me away from Jack. Of course, none of that works and a majority of them end up with a bullet to the brain (or multiple in the body if Jack is in a primal state), strong hands around the throat, or airlock into space.

_Cause mama, I'm in love with a criminal_  
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright_  
_All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy_

“What seems to have all your attention when it should be on me, Cupcake?” I look up to see Jack leaning over my desk with a smirk on his face. His mismatch eyes dancing with amusement with a hint of possessive nature that appears whenever he thinks that I might have eyes on someone other than him.

I smirk back, “Well, I was thinking of my sexy boss before you interrupted me.” He lets out a chuckle.

“Oh yeah? Well, of course, you were. I heard that he is the most sexiest, smartest, and coolest thing in the galaxy. Why wouldn’t you think of him?” He asks as he walks around my desk and stands in front of me and crosses his arms, “However, why think of him? When you can join him for lunch?”  
I snort, “I would love to join him for lunch.” I stand up. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a deep kiss. I instantly melt into. Which cause him to chuckle and me to blush, “You make it too easy to get you putty into my hands, Pumpkin.”

I shrug and pull him towards the door, “What can I say? I’m in love with a criminal.”

_(Oh I know-oh) Mama, I'm in love with a criminal_  
_(Should've let go) And this type of love isn't rational_  
_(But no) It's physical_  
_(Oh I know-oh) Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright_  
_(Should've let go) All reason aside_  
_(But no) I just can't deny, love the guy_

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Comments and kudus are more than welcome and appreciated


End file.
